


Not Your Average Prince Charming

by Gingerlf17



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerlf17/pseuds/Gingerlf17
Summary: Caroline goes to give Damon, Stefan, Klaus, and Elijah a piece of her mind about having a dinner party for deciding Elena's fate for her, but she gets caught in the middle of a family feud. What will happen to her, and will the Mikaelsons solve their family issues? (Occurs around Season 3 Episode 13)





	1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, so this is my first story I've written for fanfiction. I've been reading them for a long time and really love a lot of the stories I've read and I wanted to write my own because we all know that we have our own little fantasies about how you wish it could have happened. So, here is my first Klaroline story, I hope you like it, and PLEASE review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries

XXX

Not Your Average Prince Charming

Chapter 1

Caroline had heard about the dinner arranged between Stefan, Damon, Elijah, and Klaus. The fact that they were going to discuss Elena's fate without her even there or knowing simply infuriated her! She huffed as she got into her car and headed towards the Mikaelson mansion. Who were they to decide how Elena was going to live, the nerve of them! She understood that the Salvatores just wanted to protect Elena, in their own controlling and twisted way. Even with Stefan off the rails and set in Ripper Mode she could still see the part of him that had always cared for Elena, struggling beneath the surface. Elijah was another thing. She had sensed the connection between the two of them ever since she removed the dagger from him. They had a sort of understanding, an unspoken agreement that no matter what family always came first, and they didn't hold it against one another when they had to hurt each other out of love for their families and to protect them. But Klaus . . . she has no clue as to what he could possibly gain out of this. He will never give up Elena for anything so that he can keep making his hybrids. They have nothing to offer him and he will take nothing else, so what's his angle?

Caroline stewed this over in her mind as she neared the mansion but came up with nothing. Who knows what Klaus is thinking anyway. Her thoughts drifted to other . . . related topics. She stared into the distance as her mind lingered on his face; his dark blonde hair, the light stubble grazing his jaw, his lips that looked so soft and pink, and those eyes. Those deep blue eyes, so mysterious at times, but then whimsical, and murderous the next second, but when they looked at her they softened and brightened with admiration . . .

BEEEEEEEP! Caroline's eyes flew wide as a truck was on a collision course with her car. She jerked the wheel to the right bringing her Honda back to the right side of the road as the truck hurtled past. Caroline gripped the wheel and breathed deeply, trying to recover from her mini heart attack moments before. What was wrong with her!? Daydreaming about Klaus, and nearly killing herself, she really needs to get a grip. She chastised herself the rest of the way, and braced herself as she pulled into the driveway of the Mikaelson mansion.

Caroline breathed in, then out. She managed to force a smile onto her face as she knocked on the front door and waited politely for someone to answer the door, but two minutes passed and no one came. Hesitantly she reached for the door handle and twisted it to find it to be unlocked. She took a step inside and glanced around, "Klaus? Elijah? Is anyone here?" With no response she let the door shut quietly behind her and slowly ventured further in search of the Original brothers and the Salvatores.

XXX

(Minutes earlier...)

Klaus smirked as he watched Elijah follow the eldest Salvatore away from the room, only to further provoke the younger one sitting across from him. He was simply enjoying himself too much. Of course he wasn't going to give them what they wanted, he needed the doppelganger, she was far too important to his cause. He just took the opportunity to have a little fun and watch the two brothers squirm under his thumb. He wondered vaguely why Elijah even arranged the meeting in the first place. He knew he had a thing for the girl but thought it didn't go as far as to interfere with his agenda. Perhaps he will have to be more vigilant when it comes to Elijah. He focused his attention back to the youngest Salvatore when he cleared his throat loudly.

"Yes?" He inquired with an amused grin on his face. Stefan stood up and stared down Klaus, trying to be intimidating, but only succeeding in making Klaus' smile widen.

"Why can't you just leave Elena with us? We would protect her, and you can leave town and never come back. We would send you blood periodically, it's a win-win." Stefan insisted.

"Well, your past record in the Elena protection department is a little spotty, so I feel that she would be in better hands with me, and I can take her anywhere with me, so yes, it IS a win-win . . . for ME." Klaus responded smugly.

A growl rumbled deep in Stefan's chest just before he charged Klaus. He was easily sidestepped, and after a gust of wind he was crushed against the fireplace with the side of his face digging into the brick and his hand forcefully held just above the flames.

Klaus leaned down next to Stefan's ear and spoke lowly in a falsely cheerful tone, "You see Stefan, I never had any intention of letting you keep Elena; I just want the last coffin. So let's have it, where is it, hmm?"

Stefan grunted, "Go to hell."

Klaus shrugged, "As you wish", and plunged Stefan's hand into the flames and watched indifferently as the skin blistered and burned an angry red as Stefan screamed in agony and struggled to escape his grip.

"Now brother, is that any way to treat a guest?"

Elijah strolled into the room lazily with a composed Damon at his side. Klaus smirked and released the youngest brother who staggered away and slid down the opposite wall clutching his hand as it slowly healed.

"My apologies brother, but you do know how I get when I am bored," Klaus said smirking.

"Then it is my fault, I shouldn't have left you alone with him, in fact, we will never have to be alone again," Elijah went on nonchalantly as he took a few steps aimlessly forward and lazily dragged his fingertips across the glossy surface of the dining table.

Klaus immediately lost his smirk and frowned at Elijah, "What do you mean, Elijah . . . ?" Elijah just smiled lightly and the next second Damon had flashed out of the room with Stefan in tow and as Klaus watched them go something blurred towards him and he felt a stabbing pain in his chest and fell to his knees. He looked up and into the eyes of his sister, who had thrust a dagger into his chest.

"Rebekah . . . !" he gasped and then his eyes focused past her homecoming-dress clad form towards another figure striding around the corner towards him, his little brother.

"Kol!?" He exclaimed as his baby brother grabbed a dagger from a tray a servant girl was holding. "Hello Nik," he uttered sarcastically with a sly grin and rushed at him with it. Klaus raised his hand to defend himself but Kol just drove it right through his palm instead. He screamed in pain and pulled it from his hand desperately. He knew they couldn't kill him, but he didn't want his own siblings to torture him.

He dropped the dagger as his hand was twisted grotesquely until the bones in his wrist and arm snapped multiple times. He looked fearfully into the eyes of Fin.

"Nine hundred years Niklaus, you are getting what you deserve . . ." Fin whispered darkly as he continued to twist his arm further, as Rebekah and Kol yanked the daggers from their first positions and plunged them into his thighs, with Elijah watching intently as his family finally got their revenge.

Then the door creaked open making the smallest of noises but no one noticed, too fixated on torturing Niklaus.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey again, so here's the next chapter to the story. I'm not really doing much of a focused point of view, pretty general. Let's see what happens next as Caroline enters the mansion and gets involved! Let me know what you think, please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries

XXX

Chapter 2

The click of her heels echoed through the otherwise silent mansion as Caroline advanced into the parlor and then through the kitchen into a long hallway leading to the left and on to other parts of the house. As she was about to turn around thinking it wasn't a good idea to be in the mansion without permission, she heard a scream echo through the halls. She stopped and turned back, wondering if she had imagined it, but a few seconds later another guttural yell of pain sounded through the house. This time she could tell it was coming from down that hall, deeper into the house. She quickly decided to find the source; if someone was in trouble she should try to help them!

Using her vampire speed she flashed around the corner and down the hall, and stopped at a set of wooden double doors and nudged one open to witness the scene before her. Klaus on his knees surrounded by three people with Elijah watching as two of them jammed daggers into his thighs as the third twisted first one arm then the other until his bones snapped, as he screamed in agony; his features twisted in pain and fear.

Caroline reacted without thinking, plainly on instinct. "No!" she screamed as she threw open the doors and launched herself at the young brown haired guy twisting the dagger in Klaus' leg. The momentum brought her tumbling over the couch with him and landing on top of him. The next second there positions were switched and she was slammed into the floor, her skull cracking against the wood panels. She looked up and into dark brown eyes with black veins prominent underneath.

"And who might you be?" asked the brown-haired boy.

The whites around Caroline's eyes turned red and she bared her fangs at him as she hissed, "I could ask you the same question."

She threw her knee up and hit her goal, the boy groaned and fell to the side of her and she quickly got to her feet. She glanced over to where Klaus was and caught his eyes, so full of surprise and fear, but for her. She stared back frozen in place, but he broke eye contact first to look at Elijah as he stepped into the boys place.

"Kol, keep her occupied" Elijah threw over his shoulder as he advanced toward Klaus' bruised and broken form. Suddenly the boy, Kol, was in front of her, grinning slyly. Caroline threw a punch aimed at his throat, but he caught her wrist and slowly twisted it until she cried out and dropped to her knees under the pain and pressure as she heard the splintering of her bones. Kol flashed to a small table and kicked it apart and picked up a leg as he advanced toward her, twirling it in his hand as he did.

Caroline looked up from the floor in fear as he loomed over her, "You should have minded your own business, Blondie" he smirked as he leaned down and braced a hand on her shoulder and drew back his arm.

XXX

Klaus' mind was going numb but when he saw a blonde headed blur go past and take Kol with it his heart plummeted. "No . . . " he whispered in desperation as he watched Caroline and Kol go over the couch. He groaned again as Rebekah jabbed another dagger in his shoulder and ribs, and craned his neck around Fin to try and find any sign of his Caroline.

Kol hissed, "And who might you be?"

Caroline hissed back and spat, "I could ask you the same question." He then heard Kol groan and drop to the ground and Caroline quickly got to her feet.

Klaus couldn't help but smirk at that, he loved her fire and strength. But then he remembered what his siblings could do to her. His smirk disappeared as he locked eyes with her blue ones. Elijah stepped forward, "Kol, keep her occupied," and stood in front of Klaus with his hands in his pockets.

"Brother, please," Klaus begged looking first at Caroline then his brother. Elijah studied him closely, "Are you more concerned for yourself Niklaus, or her?" Klaus opened his mouth then shut it with a stubborn look on his face. Elijah shrugged, "It doesn't matter, what matters is what you did to our family, and you will get what you deserve." He pulled a wooden stake from his coat and flipped it skillfully in his hand as he prepared to strike. Klaus gritted his teeth as the wood sank deep into the flesh of his abdomen. He heard Caroline's cries of pain and looked over to see her on the ground clutching her twisted arm as Kol broke a leg off a table and stalked toward her.

XXX

Caroline held her warped arm to her chest and cringed as Kol set a hand on her shoulder making her sit up. He drew his arm back with one corner of his mouth going up.

"NOOOOO!"

Klaus lunged at Elijah, and knocked him across the room. He ripped the stake from his stomach and jammed it into Rebekah's chest and drove his elbow down on her knee, breaking it as she crumpled to the floor.

He froze as he heard Caroline scream as Kol plunged the stake into her ribs. Fin then wrapped his arms around his neck in a tight head lock, threatening to snap his neck. Caroline's cries fueled Klaus' anger, and he reached behind him and gripped Fin's shirt and threw him over his body and across the room.

He then turned to Kol who glanced up at him as he drove the wood deeper in and Caroline let out a sob. The next second Kol was pinned against the wall by both daggers that had been in Klaus' shoulder and ribs, now in both of Kol's shoulders. Klaus immediately went to Caroline's side and crouched in front of her, letting her lean into him with her forehead on his left shoulder as he whispered hushed reassurances in her ear as he gently pulled the stake from her body.

His siblings began to recover; Elijah pulling the stake from Rebekah's chest and righting her knee, Fin pulling the daggers from Kol and letting him drop to his feet. Klaus was very much aware of this as he rebroke Caroline's bones and set them in the right place.

He stood up pulling Caroline with him, putting her behind him and faced his siblings, his eyes turning a golden-brown with black veins underneath as a growl rumbled deep in his chest.

His siblings surrounded them, all looking angry and confused at how he reacted to save this girl.

"Well, well, who is this delectable young woman, Nik?" Kol asked slyly.

"None of your damn business, Kol," Klaus retorted.

"Oh, I think it is," Kol flashed at them and Klaus grappled with him until he heard Caroline scream and turned around to see Elijah bury his hand in Caroline's chest. His pause left time for Kol to attack, and his world went dark.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So what do you think so far? I know the chapters are short, I was just kind of writing it down as I imagined it and then fine tuned it, wasn't really sure how long the chapters should be until I was done. Wait until you see what Klaus' siblings have in store for him and Caroline! Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

XXX

Chapter 3

Klaus blinked slowly and groaned, his head swimming. He felt something warm and soft underneath his head, then a hand running through his short hair. It took a second for this to register with him, and then his mind focused and his sight sharpened. He stood up quickly and whirled around. He saw Caroline kneeling on the cement floor looking up at him with a tired expression. His brow furrowed as he looked around.

They were in a cell.

"We're still in the mansion, if that's what you're wondering," Caroline spoke up while getting to her feet to stand in front of him.

"I figured as much, we're in the basement cells," he muttered.

Then he turned to look her up and down, "Are you alright? I thought Elijah might have ripped you heart from your chest?"

"I could be better, but I'm healing, slowly."

He shifted towards her, "Where? Let me see." She hesitated, but then lifted her shirt to reveal a mangled wound in her abdomen and just below her ribs.

His eyes narrowed, then he looked back up at her, "Here," he bit into his wrist, "it will help you heal faster."

"No. I'm fine, your injured enough as it is," she insisted. But he frowned, "No, you need it; besides, I heal much quicker because I'm stronger," he smirked. She scowled at him, but glanced at his already healed wrist, then back at him. She took a deep breath then let it out, and stepped hesitantly towards him. He held out his wrist to her, his fist clenched, as she turned her back to him and gently took hold of his arm with both hands. He sighed as he felt her needle sharp teeth sink into his skin, she moaned involuntary as the sweet intoxicating blood ran down her throat. She leaned back into his chest, and he leaned his head against her temple.

After a minute or so she pulled away and turned back to him shyly wiping her mouth. Klaus looked at her curiously, "What were you doing here? Why did you put yourself in danger for me?" She looked down shyly, avoiding his eyes, "Well, I'd heard about your meeting with Stefan and Damon and was kinda pissed at all of you for trying to control Elena's life and-"

"But why did you try to help me? You could have been killed!"

"I don't know . . . I guess I just reacted without thinking when I saw those people torturing you. It was . . . instinct," she trailed off. Then she looked up at him with questioning eyes, "Who are those people anyway? You seem to know them . . ."

He sighed heavily, "They, are my siblings. My sister Rebekah, as you know, and my brothers Elijah, Fin, and Kol."

"So why we're they trying to kill you?"

"Because I had daggered them and locked them away in coffins for various amounts of years; Fin: nine hundred, Rebekah: about three hundred, and Kol: four hundred, Elijah remained loyal to me until recently."

Caroline was surprised, then realized she shouldn't be, "Oh, well I guess that merits a little frustration on their part," she muttered and looked up while lifting an eyebrow at him.

"I suppose, but I have my reasons . . ." She scoffed but whipped her head around when she heard the door to the cellar open. Klaus pulled her behind him and took a defensive stance. She was annoyed that he thought she couldn't defend herself but let it go, as all four of his siblings entered the room.

They apparently had gone shopping, as they were all wearing time period appropriate clothing, making them look more normal but also more menacing.

Kol stepped forward toward their cell, "Hello Nik, Caroline," he greeted with a smirk. Caroline's eyes narrowed, "How do you know-"

"Elijah gave us the low down, so we've got the jist of what's what" Kol interrupted her.

"So what do you want?" Caroline spat at him, already finding him extremely annoying.

"Oh, nothing, just a bit of refreshing revenge, don't you just love it?" He replied grinning.

Rebekah stepped forward and paced in front of the bars, "Nik's just getting what he deserves, and what better way to torture him than torturing the girl he fancies, although I don't know what he sees in you," she said disdainfully.

Klaus growled and his eyes turned yellow, as Caroline's eyes widened in realization.

"You touch a hair on her head and I'll-"

"You'll what, Niklaus? Tear us to pieces?" Fin mocked as he crossed his arms, "you should be more worried about yourself as you usually are, isn't that why you locked us in coffins for hundreds of years? To get us out of the way of your plans?" he taunted him.

Klaus' face softened, "No, that's not-"

"Enough, Niklaus, we will see justice, no matter what excuse you come up with," Elijah said firmly

XXX

Kol stepped in front of the bars to open the door and as soon as he stepped out of the way swinging it open Klaus grabbed Caroline and ran at the doorway. But as soon as Kol stepped out of the way Rebekah stepped in front with a gun pointing straight at them, Klaus tried to duck out of the way but Rebekah shot off five rounds with extreme accuracy. He and Caroline fell back with a groan. He had three bullets lodged in his shoulder, abdomen and thigh, burning his insides out, and Caroline scrambled to claw the bullets out of her shoulder and stomach. Klaus groaned, "Vervaine . . ."

"And wolfsbane, just to be sure," Elijah added and rushed forward, stabbing a syringe into both him and Caroline. Caroline moaned, "Shit." And there world went dark again.

XXX

Caroline slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Her mind focused immediately across from her. Klaus sitting in a steel chair with his hands tied behind it, and slumped over. She jerked forward only to stop, realizing she was in the same position. She cursed quietly, and looked around. They were in another concrete room but the only thing in the room was a reinforced steel door and the two chairs they were in. The chair Klaus was in was bolted to the floor, as a part of the room, but hers was welded, as an afterthought. They were placed so closely in front of each other that their knees touched.

"Bastards," she hissed. She nudged Klaus with her knee, but couldn't do much else as her ankles were tied to the chair legs with rope soaked in vervaine. It bit at her ankles, and she could still feel the bullets shift in her shoulder and stomach. No doubt they left the bullets in Klaus too.

She nudged Klaus' knee again, "Hey, Klaus!" She whispered loudly. No response. She hissed out of frustration and knocked him harder, "KLAUS!"

XXX

He stirred, blinking lazily and moaning as he slowly came to. He registered the bullets still burning in his body, and then the knees touching his. He looked up quickly and saw Caroline tied to a steel chair, opposite of him. He snorted, knowing that they were taunting him by putting her so close that they were touching, but couldn't move.

"Finally! Took you long enough."

"Sorry about that love, they put a bit more vervaine and wolfsbane in me than I'm used to, threw me for a minute there." he replied sarcastically.

She sighed, "They're going to torture us aren't they?"

Klaus' eyes grew sad, "Yes, they will."

She stared at him with her big blue eyes, "Will they kill us?" she whispered.

"They can't kill me, I'm immortal, but you they can," he looked into her eyes and saw the fear there. "But I won't let it come to that, we'll figure a way out of this." he said reassuringly.

She smiled weakly at him, and he returned the favor. He quickly dropped the smile and became serious, "Now, let's see what we can do here."

XXX

Elijah, Fin, Rebekah, and Kol stood in the next room listening in on Caroline and Klaus' conversation.

"He's right you know, we can't kill him, it's not possible," Rebekah said.

"Doesn't mean we can't try," Kol replied slyly.

Elijah frowned, "I agree that he must be punished for all that he has done, but do you see what this girl is doing to him? She is changing him."

Fin spoke up, "Let's just see how much she's changed him," and they all headed into the concrete room.

XXX

Klaus and Caroline immediately went silent as the door creaked open, and his siblings filed into the room. Kol circled the two with his hands behind his back, smirking, as always.

"So how is my darling brother and his lady doing?"

Caroline's faced scrunched up, "I'm not 'his lady'," Klaus glanced at her a little miffed.

"You're not? Oh, well I guess he wouldn't care if I did this."

Kol ripped the ropes off of her left wrist then grabbed her arm and twisted it viciously until you could hear the cracking of bones. Caroline screamed and tears brimmed in her eyes.

Klaus lurched forward, "No! Stop it! Please!" he yelled desperately.

"Whoa!" Kol cried, letting go of a whimpering Caroline, "did you hear that? He said 'please'! Perhaps we could get him to do other things . . ." He muttered darkly.

"Kol," Elijah warned.

"Alright, alright, Elijah, just let me have my fun then it's your turn." The rest of them left the room and headed upstairs knowing this would take a while, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone with Kol.

"Now then, shall we begin?" He grinned.

XXX

Klaus kept his eyes on his brother as he retied Caroline's arm to her chair, still twisted. He was furious, Kol hurting her to hurt him. He got angrier by the second, his eyes turning yellow, the black veins crawling under his eyes, and his canines growing. He growled at Kol, but noticed Caroline flinch and was staring wide-eyed at his teeth.

"Nik, your frightening the girl, where are your manners?" Kol teased.

Klaus looked at her and she stared back, her body stiff. He saw how nervous she was, because of course his bite could kill her. Seeing this he closed his eyes and breathed, trying to calm himself down, and she relaxed as his face went back to normal and he opened his blue eyes and looked into hers.

"Oh good, know that you've got your temper under control, let's see if I can break it," Kol said cheerfully and whipped a stake out of the back of the waistband of his pants and stabbed into Caroline's leg as she screamed with clenched teeth.

Klaus' chest rumbled as he jerked around, thrashing to get free of his chains and ropes as Kol ripped it from her leg and plunged into her stomach and she crumpled over gasping.

"No! I'll kill you, Kol!" His control snapped, his eyes turned golden-brown, his canines grew in his mouth, and fur sprouted all over. Kol grinned, then but then looked shocked as Klaus broke free of his bindings and fell to his hands and knees. The bullets were forced out if his body and fell to the floor as he changed into a handsome grey wolf.

He stood up on all fours and lowered his head at Kol and beared his teeth menacingly, fully aware of what he was doing.

"Shit!" Kol exclaimed as Klaus lunged at him, and flashed to the other side of the room, but as he turned he was knocked to the floor and pinned. Klaus sank his teeth into Kol's shoulder and whipped his head back and forth, tearing the flesh as Kol howled in pain until the whiplash snapped his neck and he went still. Klaus released Kol's shoulder from his jaws and let his body slump to the floor, with blood spilling from his shoulder, but slowly healing.

Klaus trotted over to Caroline who stared at him in fear. She looked into his golden-brown eyes and he whined and nudged her hand with his nose. She seemed to understand that he wouldn't hurt her, but protect her, and relaxed a little.

He gently put his teeth between the ropes and tore at them until they broke, even though it burned his mouth and he let out a high pitch whine as he repeated it until she was free. As soon as her hands were free she wrenched the stake from her abdomen and sighed in relief. She rubbed her wrists and rolled her angles, but her arm was still on fire. He watched as she set her arm back in its place and began to heal. Next she dug her fingers into the bullet holes and ripped the vervaine soaked bullets from her body with grunts.

She slowly got out if the chair and cautiously crouched in front of him.

"Klaus?" She asked wearily. He made a whining sound and ducked his head and stared right into her eyes. She reached out her hand hesitantly, and touched the top of his head. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. She took this as encouragement and gently stroked his soft fur and ran her hands through his scruff. He leaned towards her and so did she. They rested their foreheads against each other, and he opened his eyes to look deep into hers, and she smiled gently.

Then Klaus whipped his head around with his ears perked up, to watch Kol shift as he moaned. Klaus looked back at her and she nodded as they both sprinted out the door.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello again, how am I doing do far? So Caroline and Klaus are escaping, but will they succeed, or even get the chance to? Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

XXX

Chapter 4

Caroline ran just behind Klaus as they escaped the cement room they were in and went through the room with the cells. She followed him up a flight of stairs onto the main floor leading into the long hallway she was in before. He stopped and smelled the air first to the right, down towards the parlor where the first fight happened, then to the left towards the kitchen. He headed left and she followed close behind.

He headed down the hall and peeked around the left corner into the living room to find it empty then the right corner into the kitchen, also empty. As he started through the kitchen he heard a loud pair of heals coming down the stairs in the living room. He froze, looked back at Caroline, then ran full out for the front door.

Caroline flung the door open and they ran forward only to slam into an invisible wall and be thrown onto their backs. Then Fin and Elijah appeared in front of them and held them down. Klaus snarled and snapped his teeth close to Elijah's face, but stopped when Fin slammed Caroline on the wood floor and he kept his eyes on her and Fin. Rebekah came into the room with Kol trailing behind holding his bloody and infected shoulder looking rather pissed.

Klaus made a huffing sound that sounded like laughing when he saw Kol, who scowled at him, and Caroline quirked an eyebrow at Klaus.

"It was a useless effort, trying to escape with all of us in the house, though I am not surprised that you got the jump on Kol," Elijah said, and Kol shot him a look.

"But what happened just then, what was that?" Caroline asked from on her back with Fin hovering over her and pinning her to the floor. Klaus snarled at Fin, not liking the compromising position he was putting her in; his legs on either side of her waist and his hands holding her wrists down.

"What are you talking about?" spat Rebekah.

Klaus whined and looked at the door. "The doorway, we couldn't get through. It was like hitting a wall and we got knocked back, why do you think we were on the floor!" Caroline replied sharply. Rebekah frowned and walked over to the open door. She stuck a hand out but couldn't get it past the door frame. Her eyes widened and she tried to push through with more force but got nowhere. She turned to look at her brothers and opened her mouth, "Elijah, how-"

"It's a barrier spell."

Everyone looked up at the doorway to see a middle aged woman in a dress from the viking era and long braided blonde hair. Caroline thought that she looked kind of like Rebekah, and bit like Klaus . . . then she realized who this must be, who was in the coffin Bonnie had been trying to open.

"Mother!?" Rebekah exclaims. All of the Mikaelsons are paralyzed by shock, and watch confounded as she steps confidently into the house and stands in the middle of the room and looks at all of them.

"Elijah, Fin, let them up." she orders mildly.

Elijah and Fin look at each other first then get up, allowing Caroline and Klaus, still in wolf form, to stand. Esther approaches Klaus, but Caroline steps in front of him. Esther smiles lightly, "It is alright, child; I am not here to harm him, or any of you for that matter."

Klaus whines and brushes against Caroline's leg as he steps forward and stares at his mother.

She looks down at him, "Hello Niklaus. Do you know why I'm here?" Klaus whined and ducked his head. "Niklaus, I am here to forgive you, all of you. I want us to be a family again."

She turned to Caroline, "And you must be the young lady my son fancies, may I ask your name?" She asked politely.

"Uhh-Caroline, my name is Caroline," she stumbles over her words. Klaus noses her hand and she looks down at him.

"Caroline, what a lovely name. Would you be so kind as to accompany Niklaus in getting his clothes and changing back?"

"Um, alright . . . come on, Klaus" she says hesitantly and heads towards the basement to get his clothes. As they reach the living room he nudges her and shakes his head and starts climbing the stairs. She follows him nervously upstairs and to a door. He heads in and it is revealed to be a master bedroom and bathroom connected.

"Holy crap," Caroline murmurs as she moves into the room ahead of him, he follows and flashes a wolfy grin at her. The room is tastefully decorated; dark wood furniture, a king sized bed, and large glass windows across the far wall.

She looks back at him and realizes he is beginning to change. Transfixed, she can't take her eyes off him, his fur melting away, his canines receding, and his bones rebreaking into human form as he groans in pain. He returned to human form slumped on the floor, his back to her, panting.

"Oh, shit! You're naked!" she exclaimed, quickly covering her face with her hands, blushing.

He groaned, "I don't exactly get to keep my pants," he muttered and shifted, trying to sit up and keep his back turned. He sighed tiredly, "Can you get me some boxers from the top drawer of my bureau?"

"Umm, okay," she replied and uncovered her eyes to see his bare muscular back with his head hanging wearily.

"Would you mind getting me my underwear, love, instead of staring?"

"Oh, umm, yeah . . . and I wasn't staring" she replied shortly. She moved towards the bureau in front of the bed. She opened the drawer and found pairs of boxers, briefs and socks; and plucked out a red plaid pair and threw them in his direction, "here."

After some rustling she turned around and saw him standing shakily, leaning against the bed post but still hot as hell . . . Um, what?

She snapped out of her wandering thoughts, and edged toward him. He was breathing deeply and seemed weak, although it wasn't like he wasn't trying to hide it. She stepped up behind him placing a hand on his bare shoulder, and looked up into his tired face.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked quietly. He smiled weakly and said, "Of course, love; it's just the vervaine and wolfsbane are still in my system, and the change takes a lot out of you, no matter how long you've been at it. It was just worse this time." She continued to look concerned as he wandered over to his dresser and slowly pulled on pajama pants and a black long sleeved Henley. He came back to his bed and slumped down on his back with his legs over the side and his arms above his head.

Caroline looked at him sweetly; maybe there was more to him after all, especially if his mother, who he had killed, was willing to give him another chance, maybe she should too.

She gently sat beside him on the bed and kicked her shoes off, his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply; she would have thought he was asleep if it wasn't for his heartbeat giving him away.

"Are we supposed to go back downstairs or something . . . ?" She asked quietly as she slowly raked a hand through his hair. He rumbled contently and sighed, his eyes still closed, "No, not for a while, I'm sure they are discussing things, I can catch up later."

She laid next to him on her back with her hands clasped over her stomach. She turned to look at him the same time he did. Their blue eyes locked and they seemed to understand each other on another level, and that they were somehow closer now because of what happened.

Caroline felt a little weak from the vervaine and wounds and was starving; her control slipped and her eyes turned red and veins appeared under her eyes and her fangs slid down. She quickly sat up and attempted to compose herself. Klaus sat up also and grabbed her hands, making her look at him.

"Hey, look at me, it's alright, love. There's no reason to be ashamed of who you are," he encouraged. "Just breathe with me," he said calmly, she held onto his wrists and he did the same, "just breathe, in, out." She inhaled and exhaled a few times with him, and finally her face turned back to normal, and they both smiled.

"See? Not too bad; would you like some blood? I've got my own private stock in my mini fridge," he offered as he walked to the closet and pulled out two bags of refrigerated blood.

"Yes, thank you," she replied politely. He handed her a bag and kept one for himself, they sat against the head board as they sipped from their bags of blood, sighing in relief as it rejuvenated them.

"What do you think this means, your mother coming back?" Caroline asked. They lay shoulder to shoulder leaning against each other, Klaus was happy she wasn't afraid to be near him anymore or disgusted. He sighed, "I guess it's a good thing. She was the reason that I didn't want that coffin opened. She was in it. I had killed her a thousand years ago . . . " he whispered looking distraught. Caroline listened carefully, and she turned towards him, laying a hand on his cheek. She was glad he was finally opening up to her.

He sighed and leaned his face into her hand, "I didn't mean to. I had just triggered the werewolf gene and she had cast the spell to suppress it. I found out she had killed Tatia to use her blood for the vampire spell and my curse. I went into a rage, and being a new vampire, I couldn't control myself. I was afraid my siblings would turn on me if they knew, so I told them Mikael had killed her in his rage at finding out about the affair she had years ago, when she had me. I had her body preserved by Ayana and the other witches, and I kept her with me. But I was afraid she would kill me if she ever came back, that's why I didn't want your friends to open it."

Caroline stroked his cheek with her thumb, "She seems to have forgiven you, and your siblings, for everything you've done," she said quietly.

He smiled genuinely, "Yeah, I can't believe it. I never wanted to hurt her; she is accomplishing what I have wanted for centuries, to have my family together again. Granted, I wasn't doing it the way they wanted but ultimately we had the same goal. I see how my way was unconventional, they are more likely to listen to her anyway."

They finish their bags of blood and toss them in the trash basket beside the bedside table. They settle down next to each other, closing the distance between them. She rests her head against his shoulder and her hand on his chest, curling up against his side. He is surprised at first but doesn't protest and leans his head against the top of hers. She can't believe it herself but it just feels right.

They breathed deeply, "Aren't your friends worried about you? You've been gone for over a day," he murmurs. "Really? That long? Huh, I guess they must have blown up my phone with messages and calls, but I don't know where it is. They must be out of their minds worried about me, but I'm too tired to care right now, maybe later." He chuckles at this, "Alright, let's get some rest, we've had a bit of a rough day, you know."

She laughs lightly, closing her eyes and nuzzling her face into his neck. He puts his arm around her, pulling her close to his side and sighs contently as he too closes his eyes, and they drift into a deep sleep, completely at ease.

XXX

Esther walks past Klaus' bedroom door and finds it partially open. She nudges it open the rest of the way, and takes a step in, and smiles at what she sees.

She heads downstairs and past the windows that have grown dark from the night, and gesture for her children to follow her, "Come, I want to show you something." They look at each other then get up from there various positions in the living room and follow her upstairs and to Niklaus' room.

They gather just inside the doorway, peeking in. "This is what I wanted to show you. This is one of the reasons I have forgiven him, all of you, for your sins. Look how peaceful he is with her." They all looked at a still Klaus breathing deeply with Caroline curled up against him. They seem to see what she means.

"He has changed, and she seems to be the source of this change," Elijah observes quietly.

"Yes, she is, she has helped him to realize his faults and she also challenges him in ways no one else can. I have been watching from the other side, and I can see she is good for him, is changing him for the better. I wish this for all of you; that you may find someone that makes you happy and changes you in ways you'll never know until you experience it for yourselves."

They contemplate thus in their minds as they watch Klaus and Caroline sleep momentarily, then split off to their own rooms, wondering what comes in the future.

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello, what do you think? Is it exciting enough, romantic enough? I love the sweet little things more than gory sex so I guess to each their own, but whatever. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

XXX

Chapter 5

Caroline opens her eyes slowly and takes in a deep breath, inhaling the woodsy musk that is Klaus. She looks up and studies his face. She slowly lifts her hand from his chest and lightly traces the features on his face with her fingertips; his temple, cheek bone, jaw, and lips.

"Morning, love" he whispers huskily. He opens his blue eyes and smiles at her. "Morning," she whispers back, smiling lightly. Then they hear a crash downstairs and yelling. They frown at each other and get up, speeding downstairs towards the noise.

They walk into the entrance hall to the front door to see the Salvatores, Elena, and Bonnie facing off against Elijah and Rebekah.

"Where's Caroline? We know you have her, her car is still in your driveway," Bonnie demanded.

"We haven't taken her anywhere, she's probably shacking up with Nik right now," Rebekah responded disdainfully.

Stefan growled at that, and Elena looked disgusted.

"Rebekah," Elijah warned.

"Quit screwing with us, just give us Caroline," Damon said forcefully.

It was then that they saw Klaus and Caroline walk in side by side.

"Caroline! Oh my God, we were so worried about you!" Elena and Bonnie rushed over and gripped her in a crushing hug, glaring over her shoulder at Klaus as they did so.

Stefan and Damon shifted towards the girls while keeping Elijah and Rebekah in there sight. "Are you alright?" Stefan asked, concerned.

"I'm fine now," Caroline said happily. But they misunderstood what she was saying.

"So you did kidnap her! What did you do to her!? I swear, if you hurt her-", Bonnie threatened.

"Whoa, wait, hold on guys, a lot happened, let me explain-" Caroline interjected.

"There's nothing to explain Blondie, they took you and probably tortured you, simple as that," Damon interrupted her and advanced towards the Originals.

Just then, Kol staggered into the room looking mildly insane and sweating profusely with unfocused eyes. He looked up and saw Klaus, "Brother," he ground out, and sprung at him.

"Shit!" Klaus exclaimed, as Kol tackled him to the floor and let out a string if profanities as he attacked him in full on vampire mode.

Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, and Elena looked thoroughly confused as Elijah and Rebekah just sighed at the situation and went to go help Klaus. Then Caroline sped over and tackled Kol to the floor. But Kol threw her off and she hit the wall and slid to the ground in a heap. Klaus snarled and pinned Kol to the floor.

"Niklaus, you've got to get your blood in him, it's the hybrid bite," Elijah called to Klaus as he helped Caroline up. He nodded and focused back on his little brother.

"Kol! Calm down! Think about what you're doing, look around, where are you? Focus," Klaus spoke to him calmly and firmly.

Kol stopped struggling momentarily as his eyes seemed to clear and he looked around the room and stopped to look at a stunned Elena staring back. Then Klaus bit into his wrist and shoved it in Kol's mouth until he swallowed a few mouth fulls and he calmed down. Klaus took his hands away as Caroline came over and knelt beside him.

Klaus unbuttoned Kol's shirt checking his shoulder and saw the nasty wound he left there from yesterday quickly healing and dispelling the poison from his body. Elena came up behind them and looked down on him with concern, ever the compassionate saint she always was.

"Will he be okay?" She asked as she looked down on him.

"He will be now that I gave him my blood; I bit him yesterday, it wouldn't have killed him but it still causes the same pain and symptoms," Klaus responded and looked up curiously at her.

Kol blinked, his eyes turned brown again and his fangs and veins retreated. He looked up hazily into Elena's own brown eyes before passing out.

"Okay, does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Damon's voice echoed through the room.

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other, "I guess now is a good time as any for all of us to talk, although we'll have to fill Kol in later," Caroline said. "Works for me, love," Klaus agreed.

XXX

They all sat down in the living room, Klaus had changed into jeans and Kol was lain across one of the couches, unconscious. Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie sat on a couch opposite Caroline and Klaus. Elijah and Rebekah sat on a couch to the side facing in. Elena curiously leaned over where Kol was laying and sat down in the space by his head since he took up most of the couch, although a little uneasily. Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon gawked at Caroline who sat relaxed against Klaus with her legs crossed.

"Alright, someone want tell me why Blondie's cuddling up to the big bad hybrid and who the hell these guys are and what happened," Damon said exasperated as Fin and Esther walked into the room, Fin sitting next to Klaus and Esther sitting next to Elijah.

Caroline sighs, "A lot has happened."

"Yeah, you said that already," Damon mocked.

"Okay, well, I'll start from yesterday. I had heard about the dinner you and Stefan were going to have with Klaus and Elijah about Elena's fate."

"What!?" Elena shrieked, standing up, outraged.

"Um, well, we were trying to get them to leave you alone, make a deal," Damon tried to defend him and Stefan.

"I can make my own decisions! What gives you the right to make them for me!? Especially you two," she exclaims, pointing at Klaus and Elijah. Elijah looks mildly uncomfortable and Klaus frowns and looks down.

"Bloody hell, what's all the yelling about?" Kol grumbles as he shifts on the couch and squints his eyes, bringing his hands to his blood covered mouth.

Elena turns around and looks down at him, and he freezes as he looks into her brown eyes staring curiously at him. "Who the hell are you?" He asks. "I could ask you the same thing," she replies, raising an eyebrow at him.

Klaus interrupts, "This is my little brother, Kol; he was a little loopy earlier." Kol scowls at him, "A little? I was out of my mind, thanks to you." He wiped at the dried blood on his mouth and chin, "Did you feed me your blood?" he grimaced.

"You're welcome," Klaus told him smirking. "And this is my older brother, Fin, and my mother, Esther," he said to the rest of them.

"Your mother!? She was in the locked coffin?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, okay, can we start from the beginning?" Caroline burst out.

When everyone had calmed down and Kol had sat up and Elena sat down next to him wearily, Klaus gestured to Caroline, "Go ahead, sweetheart."

She sighed heavily, "So I was coming here to go all rageaholic on you guys, but no one had answered the door. I went inside looking for the four if you, but I couldn't find you. Then I heard screaming; Klaus'. I followed it to the parlor where they were torturing him and I just reacted. I tackled Kol and fought with him, then Klaus kinda went nuts when Kol broke my arm and put a table leg in me."

Klaus, Bonnie, and Elena glared at Kol, who shrugged, "The past is the past, move on," he said bluntly. Caroline just rolled her eyes and continued.

"So then Elijah got involved with Fin and Rebekah in torturing Klaus, which I completely understand now; he had locked you all in coffins for hundreds of years." Klaus grunted and Esther gave him a look.

"So then they got the upper hand," she decided to exclude the part where Elijah shoved his fist into her chest, and he glanced at her and she shook her head minutely. "And they knocked us out, and we woke up in a cell in the basement, when we tried to escape, Rebekah shit us with vervaine and wolfsbane soaked bullets, knocking us out again." Once again, everyone glared at another Original who made a face and looked away.

"Now we woke up in a cement room tied to metal chairs and Kol came in to have a little fun with Klaus," she said flicking her eyes to Kol, who looked confused as to why she hadn't said all of what he did. "And he pissed off Klaus so much that he turned and tore apart Kol's shoulder," she said smirking as Klaus chuckled with her and they all stared at them.

She cleared her throat and focused again, "And we broke out and was about to leave, Klaus still in wolf form, when we were thrown back by the barrier spell Esther put up, which was when she decided to show. Am I missing anything?" She asked, and the Originals glanced at each other, silently agreeing not to fill in any gory details.

"I'd say that's accurate," Elijah finally said. "So the reason our Mother us here is to reunite our family, she is not any threat to you or us, you have nothing to fear from our family anymore," he continued reassuringly.

Damon looked at him skeptically, but nodded after a minute, but then looked to Klaus and Caroline.

"So what's up with Barbie and the big bad hybrid?" He asked accusingly. Caroline took a deep breath and looked at Klaus then at her friends, "I've decided to give him a chance, if his mother and siblings can do that, I think I can too" she said finally.

Her friends gawked at her stunned and silent. Caroline began to worry until Elena spoke up, "I guess I can see where she's coming from, it would make me a hypocrite if I told her she couldn't be with him because he's killed so many people, I mean, look at Stefan and Damon, they've killed a lot of people and we're still friends with them."

Bonnie protested, "But they changed, they try to control themselves, they don't EAT people, Stefan doesn't even drink human blood anymore."

"Maybe Klaus can change too. I'm not saying he will stop drinking human blood and go on animal blood like Stefan, but I think Care has a good influence on him. Besides, Esther is here to control them," Esther smiled at this and Elena smiled back.

Bonnie huffed, "Alright, if it makes you happy, Care," then she looked at Klaus, "but if you hurt her in any way, I will come after you," she threatened.

Klaus smiled lightly, "I have no doubt about that, Bonnie."

Stefan sighed in defeat and nodded at Caroline, "If you know what you're doing, then I'm fine with it."

Caroline smiled brightly, "Thank you Stefan, you too Bonnie and Elena."

She looked at Damon, who grunted, "I guess Barbie can shack up with him if she wants, can't hold her against it," he said while smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and grinned back at him.

"Well," Esther finally interrupted, "I was going to send out invitations, but I guess I could use some help setting up the ball."

Caroline perked up, "Ball?" She asked. Esther smiled, "Yes, I'm throwing a ball to celebrate our family coming together and I'm inviting a majority of the town, would you like to help?" Caroline gawked, "Of course, I would love to! Can Elena and Bonnie help too?"

"Umm, no thanks, Care, I know it's more your thing, not mine," Bonnie said.

"Elena?" Caroline asked.

"Of course, Care, I'd love to help!" Elena exclaimed.

Caroline squealed and looked to Esther for confirmation who smiled and nodded.

Klaus chuckled, and everyone began to split off and go their own ways. Stefan, Damon and Bonnie went home, Elijah and Fin went to their rooms, and Klaus headed off to his studio to paint.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

AN: HI! So this is the last chapter, the end! Sorry, I won't be writing anymore after this, I had to find a way to end it, I just wasn't feeling the creative vibes anymore with this one. But, I was thinking of doing a story for Kol and Elena, because I've always loved Kol, and it killed me to see him in that episode last week talking to Matt, it broke my heart! Praying to god that he comes back but it's unlikely *sigh*. So, I may start on a Kolena story soon, but not really sure when yet because I'm getting busy with the end of the school year racing up at me so its a possibility. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

XXX

Chapter 6

Caroline started off with Esther, already chatting about a theme for the ball. Elena started to follow them but stopped and looked back to see Kol wander over to the kitchen.

She followed him in and stopped next to him by the sink. He looked back at her, "Sorry about earlier, I was kind of out of my mind." She smiled, "No need to apologize, I know what it's like, I've seen it twice, Rose, and then Damon. He bit me thinking I was Katherine." She frowned at the memory.

"Well, at least I attacked someone who was immortal and not human," he joked trying to lighten the mood. He looked at her again, "So you're the new doppelganger."

She sighed, "Yep," she searched for a cloth and wet it, handing it to him and he began to wipe off the dried blood from his mouth and chin. He heard the strain in her voice when she answered.

"I don't mean to be rude," he started. She smiled, "No, it's fine, I'm just used to people comparing me to the others; Katherine and Tatia."

"I was actually thinking that you seem nothing like them."

She looked up, surprised. "You're the polar opposite of Katerina, closer to Tatia, but unique in your own way. I've heard a lot about you from Elijah, who seems to hold you in high regard," he continued.

"Really, well I've met Katherine, so I know what she's like but I don't know much about Tatia." She muttered.

"Would you like to know?" he asked. She nodded, "Please." He smirked and continued, "She was one of the most beautiful girls in the village, all the men wanted to court her, but she had already had a child out of wedlock. Ayana took her in and since my mother was close to Ayana, we saw her often. Elijah and Klaus showed interest in her and she reciprocated, toying with both their feelings, refusing to choose one of them. This caused them to grow apart, my brothers, and they began to fight. My mother hated Tatia for causing the rift between Nik and Elijah, so she ended it by using her blood for the vampire spell and the curse to suppress Nik's werewolf gene."

Elena stared mindlessly, lost in her thoughts, "she sounds similar to Katherine, selfish, but for different reasons. Katherine only led the brothers on to play with them, Tatia may have actually had feelings for them."

"Like you and the Salvatores?" Kol said quietly while drying his face. She paused, "I do care for Stefan and Damon, I may have even loved Stefan at one point, but I'm not IN love with them. Do know what I mean?"

Kol smiled lightly, "Yes, I know what you mean." She smiled back. They still stood close to each other, looking into one another's brown eyes curiously.

Caroline called for her from the living room. Elena sighed and looked back at him, "It was nice talking to you Kol, see you around," she said quietly and walked toward Caroline in the living room. Kol stood staring after her, mesmerized by the sway of her hips and her long legs. He smiled to himself, thinking of their conversation, of waking up to see her face. With those thoughts, he headed upstairs to his room to rest.

XXX

The next day, Caroline and Elena arrived to school and walked into their first period class, history with Alaric, Bonnie and Stefan sitting nearby. Before the bell rang, Rebekah walked in with a talkative Kol beside her. Elena's eyes widened and she looked at Caroline who shrugged in response. Kol sat beside her on the other side of Rebekah and smiled at her, she just looked surprised.

She leaned towards him as the bell rang and Alaric started class, "What are you doing here?" She whispered. He leaned toward her, ignoring Ric as he glanced at them but otherwise ignored their conversation. "I'm trying the whole high school senior thing, Rebekah wanted me to try it and Elijah said it would be good for my cover in town since it's appropriate for my age, give or take a thousand years." She giggled quietly pulling a grin from him and a glare from Stefan.

Caroline leaned over, "Since when are you guys friends?"

"Since yesterday, we talked in the kitchen, a bit about me and my ancestors and a little about him," she went on happily. Caroline smiled, "I'm glad you two are getting along, just be careful, like I am." "I know, I will," Elena smiled back.

As history with Alaric ended and the bell rang, Elena walked down the hallways towards AP English Literature and Composition.

Kol came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Hey," she jumped and looked up into his face, "Jesus!"

"Well, you can call me that but I prefer 'Kol'," he said cheekily.

She rolled her eyes and the corner of her mouth twisted up, "You're so funny, so what class do you have next?" she asked. He pulled out a schedule and looked at it for a second, "AP English Literature and Composition with Ms. Moore."

"Oh, then your with me," she said cheerfully, and he smiled as they walked into class early and sat down by the window. They talked quietly in every class they had, which was all of hers.

"Did you compel the ladies at the office to put you in all of my classes?" She asked skeptically.

"Maybe I asked them to make my schedule a replica of yours," he said slyly. She got serious then, "Why? Why would you do that?"

His smiled disappeared and he looked into her eyes, "Because I like you; your beautiful, smart, funny, and kind; I enjoy spending time with you," he said simply. She smiled shyly at that, "Alright, we can work together on school projects and stuff." He grinned, "Great!"

"Actually, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about," he said as he stopped in front of her in the hall. "I was wondering if you would accompany me to my mother's ball?"

She smiled widely and hugged him, catching him by surprise, "I would love to; it'll be so much fun, especially with you." He grinned holding on to her and gently putting her down.

They headed to class grinning widely, and talking animatedly about the ball.

XXX

After a week of preparation, it was the night of the ball. Elena had spent a lot of time in and out of school with Kol, and Caroline was with Klaus whenever she wasn't in school, cheering or planning an event. Both couples grew closer each day, and now, the grandest event yet.

Elena and Caroline were getting ready together and would meet Bonnie at the ball later, and their dates would pick them up. They chatted eagerly as they did their hair with their dresses spread out in the bed and touched up their make-up.

"I'm so excited! I've always wanted to go to a ball," Caroline chimed.

"I know, it's all you talked about when we were little, a fairytale life. Finding a prince and dancing with him at a magical ball to make a magical evening and walking off into the sunset with him," Elena replied cheekily.

"I know, and it's finally coming true! . . . Sort of, Klaus isn't exactly your average Prince Charming, but he's MY Prince Charming, and Kol is yours. I'm so happy that you two seem to be hitting it off, he's different than when I met him, and I think it's because of you." Caroline chipped.

"I could say the same for you and Klaus," Elena retorted happily.

Ten minutes later they were dressed and ready to go when the doorbell rang. Atlantic opened it just as they were coming down the stairs elegantly. Klaus then Kol walked in as Caroline then Elena came down the stairs in front of them. Klaus' jaw dropped as he watched her step towards him in a gorgeous blue ball gown that shimmered in the light with white gloves and her hair in an intricate bun.

"You look beautiful, Caroline," Klaus whispered in her ear as he took her hand and she blushed. Kol was still gawking as Elena stepped down to him in her black shimmering ball gown with dark gloves and her hair in a fancy fish tail pulled around elegantly.

Her olive skin glowed, "You look lovely, darling," Kol murmured in her ear making her smile and thank him lightly.

They arrived and entered through the front door, claiming the attention of everyone in the hall. Elijah called for a toast, "To family, may it last forever and its bonds never break." They soon danced the night away.

Later that evening Caroline was by a horse and Klaus came up behind her, "You did a spectacular job with the ball," he said quietly. She smiled and said, "Your mother and Elena were very good help, Rebekah too, surprisingly; she has a nack for it."

"You look beautiful tonight," he said as he pulled her into his arms and began to dance to the music coming from inside. "I'm glad I came to your rescue when I did, Nik," she said touching her forehead to his. "So am I," he whispered back, and they danced into the night with the stars shining above them, as if they were promising peace to come.

XXX

IT'S OVER! NOOO! I'm sorry I had to end it here, just couldn't keep it going, maybe I'll get used to writing longer stories after time and experience. But PLEASE REVIEW! I live on feedback, it helps me get better! Thanks so much! 3


End file.
